Taki vs. Mileena
Taki vs. Mileena is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Soulcalibur VS Mortal Kombat! The demon-slaying ninja of the Fu-Ma clan battles Shao Kahn's Edenian-Tarkatan assassin! Can Taki hold her own against Kitana's clone? Interlude Wiz: Two of the deadliest female ninja in the fighting genre, both known for their blades, agility... Boomstick: And their skin-tight attire, like Taki, ninja of the Fu-Ma clan. Wiz: And Mileena, the clone of Kitana. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Taki Wiz: Orphaned at a young age when her entire immediate family was taken by sickness, Taki was alone until she was discovered by the master of the Fu-Ma clan of ninja, Toki. Boomstick: Gee, change one letter and you have a name for an entirely different person. Wiz: From that day forward, Taki was trained in the ways of the ninja. In time, she had become an expert spy, blacksmith, and demon huntress. Boomstick: Yep, she traveled throughout Japan hunting demons down while wielding Rekki-Maru, a short sword with magical properties that she forged herself. Wiz: That was until her adoptive father gave all the clan two tasks: kill two rogue ninja, one of whom was Taki's childhood friend, and retrieve the clan's stolen spiritual blade Mekki-Maru. Boomstick: Okay, did the writer of this thing seriously slack off until the deadline or what? Wiz: Upon retrieving Mekki-Maru, Taki became suspicious of her adoptive father’s behavior. She came to the conclusion that Toki was possessed by Mekki-Maru and Soul Edge was ultimately responsible. Then she soon discovered that her own weapon had begun to weaken… Boomstick: ...Right in the middle of a LIFE-OR-DEATH BATTLE with Fury demons! Talk about poor timing... but with that, there was an extra incentive to go after Soul Edge. Well upon reaching Spain, she came across the pirate Cervantes wielding the evil sword, who was about to slew the Greek warrior Sophitia, and intervened. In a hard-fought battle, Taki slayed him and took her fellow hot chick back to Greece. Wiz: Upon hearing of Soul Edge's destruction, she had hoped that her master would be back to normal... but then Toki sent his own assassins after her for Mekki-Maru. Boomstick: What a possessed dick. Wiz: But with her weapons becoming weaker, Taki attempted to rebuild both weapon’s former power with shards of Soul Edge. Mekki-Maru, in particular, bonded with the shards so well that they gave off an immense power that even regular villagers could detect, forcing her to seal the sheathe with cards. Boomstick: Are we talkin’ Poker, Pokemon, or Yu-Gi-Oh!? Wiz: In combat, Taki’s primary weapon is Rekki-Maru, as she does not often rely on Mekki-Maru nearly as often, though she has come up with multiple attacks that utilize both blades at once. Together, both swords make up her Musō-Battō-ryū fighting style. Boomstick: And like other ninja style, it focuses on agility. Taki's Stalker leaps allow her to jump over or away from her foes while her Mill rolls make her... roll in either direction. Aside from just avoiding enemy attacks, she has various counters, feigns, and grapples to get the drop on others. Wiz: The remainder of her arsenal includes poison darts, which she often tosses on the ground to stun foes. She is also outfitted with shoulder and shin guards and greaves, as well as a mask to prevent her from breathing poisonous and demonic fumes. Boomstick: Then there’s her red suit. That outfit must be for Kunoichi. Just look at it! Wiz: Actually, no Boomstick. The suit itself is designed for maximum flexibility and the crimson color is specifically tailored to protect against demons. Boomstick: But how do you put that thing on? At least Orchid had a zipper: how does Taki do it?! Wiz: I suppose a ninja never reveals their secrets... Boomstick: Not only are Taki’s weapons magically-enhanced, but she herself is proficient in magical techniques. She can teleport short distances or even into the air, unleash a super-charged fiery uppercut called the Seal of the Fire Dragon, as well as one of her most devastating close-range magic attacks, the Ninja Cannon, shockwaves that stumble or even launch her foes into the air. Wiz: Along with the Blades of Vanquishment, in which she creates two duplicates of herself to finish off a weakened foe. Boomstick: Aside from being a veteran demon slayer, Taki is an incredibly skilled warrior. She has defeated Cervantes' daughter Ivy, the demon Gel-o-Fury, and of course killed her adoptive father. Wiz: And in her later years in the newly reformed Fu-Ma clan, she would go on to train, raise, protect, and care for her ninja apprentice Natsu... as penance for failing to prevent the demon Arahabaki from entering her body. Boomstick: And the worst part is Taki’s plenty prepared and prepped for if the demon ever take over entirely. Wiz: And despite defeating Cervantes, she had essentially battled him after Sophitia had worn him down, making it more of a collaborative victory than anything else. And while she houses incredible power, Taki can be worn down in prolonged combat with multiple adversaries at once. Boomstick: Also, her weapons and attacks are all short-ranged based, which forces her to work extra hard against foes with long-range weapons. Not to mention she has yet to fully master Mekki-Maru, but I wouldn't worry too much about her chances. She's one of the Soulcalibur universe's fastest combatants and its fiercest ninja warrior. Respect her... and her skintight jumpsuit. Taki: It's time... to go back to where you belong. Mileena Wiz: Shao Kahn had accomplished an impressive feat by conquering Edenia, one of the most respected realms of all. He had taken its former ruler’s daughter Kitana and raised her as his own. Boomstick: Gonna need some lotion for that burn... in the afterlife. Wiz: Despite Kitana’s loyalty to him, Kahn feared that she may one day learn the truth and turn against him. Boomstick: So one day, he told Shang Tsung, "Hey, could you create a vicious and evil clone of my daughter who is totally loyal to me?" Then the sorcerer went to work, taking Kitana’s essence... Wiz: Because Shao Kahn just had that lying around... Boomstick: And after combining it with a Tarkatan’s, Mileena was born. She may have Kitana’s hot body, but pull off that mask from her face and OH DEAR GOD!!! Razor-sharp teeth! Word of advice; do not ask for her to perform a... Wiz: Presented to Kitana as her twin sister, Mileena was tasked was to keep taps on her, ensuring her loyalty to Shao Kahn. Boomstick: And speaking of loyalty, despite that being one of the very specific details that Shao Kahn asked for, seems Shang Tsung might have missed that one. Mileena acts like she loves Shao Kahn like a daddy, but deep down, she plotted to overthrow him after killing Kitana, who, you know, went rogue. Wiz: In turn, Mileena became obsessed with killing Kitana as a way of claiming her own existence. She is skilled in Ying Yeung and Mian Chuan. Ying Yeung involves deflecting direct strikes, then precisely attacking an adversary's vital points. Mian Chuan turns defense into offense, setting up the foes for more powerful attacks, though it requires perfect posture and balance. Boomstick: And I'm pretty sure Mileena is definitely a practitioner of Kunoichi. I mean just look at these outfits. Wiz: For once, you may be right. Mileena could be utilizing her... thin attire to get the better of male adversaries, while also concealing her true face. Boomstick: Speaking of which, her teeth are more than capable of piercing through flesh, biting into people’s shoulders and faces with ease. Wonder how quickly she can down a Thanksgiving turkey. Wiz: But her most iconic weapons of all are her twin sai, which she is expertly skilled in. Boomstick: She generally mixes strikes from these with her unarmed attacks, softening her foes before dealing maximum damage with slashes and stabs, as well as tossing them, charging them with some sort of energy. Wiz: Which brings up to magic, which Mileena uses to allow for greater mobility. She can teleport above her enemies for a surprise kick from above, curl up into a ball and roll into them, and can even throw her sai to the ground, then teleport right to that location. Boomstick: Useful for getting to the kitchen or bathroom, then back to the couch. Hey Wiz, can I get one of those? Wiz: Not after all the holes you put in my apartment. Boomstick: But even then, Mileena still relies on her agility to get the drop on her foes, able to leap at her foes with a surprise grapple, stabbing them, forcing them to the ground, or getting a bite to eat. Wiz: When it comes to kills, Mileena can stab a foe to death, bite their head clean from their body, tear them in half, inhale them... Boomstick: How does that even work? Wiz: As well as two choices of death by projectile: filling her mouth with nails and spitting them, or throwing a large supply of sai. Boomstick: And where is she even keeping all of them? Oh wait... I might have a few ideas where. Wiz: And despite her savagery, Mileena can actually be quite deceptive and resourceful. After Kitana was killed in a one-on-one battle with Quan Chi, Mileena disguised herself as Edenia's beloved princess. She played the part so well that her own people mistook her as Kitana herself, allowing her to manipulate them for her own conquests. Boomstick: And she even managed to defeat Shujinko once, the dude who single-handedly took down the resurrected Dragon King Onaga... Wiz: ...except Mileena's "victory" turned out to be a ruse by Shujinko himself to get captured. Boomstick: Unfortunately for our razor teeth lady, she never managed to accomplish either of her goals. She’s been defeated time and time again by Kitana... even when Mileena was once granted the ability to read her thoughts. Wiz: And while she was the empress of Outworld for a short time, she ran it to the ground while drunk with power to the point that even Shao Kahn’s rule seemed less tyrannical. Boomstick: So then she was kicked out and everyone but the general Reiko and Edenian backstabber Rain were in on the coup... but Reiko manipulated her for his own gain and Rain conspired to take the throne for himself. Lady, you’re supposed to seduce people into doing your bidding, not get seduced yourself! Wiz: Even with her blunders, Mileena is a one-two combo of ferocity and precision, elegance and brawn, beauty and beast. Stryker: Hey! What are you doin' out here?! Mileena laughs while removing her mask. Mileena: Looking for a new playmate! DEATH BATTLE! Nkstjoa Mileena walks through a courtyard in Feudal Japan and looks over with anticipation at the temple nearby. Nearby her, atop a branch of a cherry blossom tree, Taki closely watches the mysterious masked woman. Before entering the temple, Mileena turns her head at the cherry tree and sees multiple pedals fly from it, but no one there. She turns and enters as Taki stands on the roof of the temple, having teleported out of Mileena’s sight before she could be spotted. Within the temple, Mileena approached its center, seeing a chest in its center. Just as she was about to open it, Mileena couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched and turned around quickly. Mileena: Who disturbs the empress? Taki hid from sight once more, eluding Mileena’s vision. Mileena turns her attention back to the chest and opened it, seeing a bronze amulet with a green gemstone at its center within: Shinnok’s amulet. Taki, not wanting to give her a chance to acquire it, draws Rekki-Maru from its sheathe and leaps toward her. Just as this happens, Mileena draws out one of her sai. Mileena: Nothing eludes me for long. Mileena quickly turns around and blocks Taki’s strike with her sai. The two stand their ground, clashing with their blades. Mileena: I saw you staring. Taki: I cannot ignore your evil deeds. The two end their clash and step back, looking closely at their adversary. Taki: I can't allow you to go any further. Mileena: I will take back what is mine. Mileena gets into her combat stance. Mileena: Let us have some fun. Now amuse me. Taki does the same. Taki: At least you stance looks good. FIGHT! Taki goes for a stab with both of her blades, which Mileena evades by stepping backward. She then steps forward, unleashing various strikes with her palms. Taki stumbles back, then sees Mileena preparing to strike with her sai. As Mileena goes for a strike with both sai at once, Taki draws and spins both of her blades in hand at the same time, knocking the sai away, then charges her palm with magic and strikes Mileena, knocking her onto her back. Taki approaches Mileena, who attempts to trip Taki with her feet, but Taki evades it. As Mileena rolls away from her to evade her, Taki leaps into the air. When Mileena surfaces, Taki strikes her with both feet, grounding her once more. Taki takes the opportunity to charge up her palms for an attack, but Mileena quickly recovers and leaps toward Taki. She is successful, wrapping her legs around Taki’s head, then prepares to flip her. As Taki is about to strike the ground hard head-first, she manages to position her legs for a quick strike. Taki kicks Mileena off of her, landing on her back instead, as Mileena rolls toward the chest. Taki sees Mileena attempting to open it once more and runs toward her with all haste. As Mileena is about to take out the amulet, she spots the charging Taki, takes out her sai, and gets into a blocking position. When Taki finally reaches her, Mileena realizes Taki wasn’t aiming to use her blades at all, but she realizes this too late when Taki slides across the ground, tripping Mileena with her feet and knocking her onto her back. While sliding, Taki positions both of her feet towards Mileena and manages to bounce off of her into the air. Mileena tries to get up and counter-attack, but by the time she’s on her feet, Taki flies toward her with both blades, managing to deliver a magic-enhanced blow, knocking Mileena back. As Taki lands to the ground, she then kicks the chest closed to deny Mileena access once again. Mileena looks and sees a minor wound on herself as a result of Taki’s aerial attack. Mileena: How dare you! I am empress of Outworld! I was born to rule... Taki interrupts by kicking Mileena mid-sentence. Taki: I have no interest as to who you are. She goes for another charge towards Mileena, who decides not to even attempt to move to avoid it. As Taki slides across the ground to strike once more, Mileena suddenly curls up into a ball and rolls, striking her with full-force. Taki is sent sliding across the ground, then attempts to get back up, only for Mileena to roll and knock Taki off her feet yet again. Mileena saw a look of frustration and irritation on her adversary’s face. Mileena: Don't be mad. Mileena curls up into a ball once more and rolls toward Taki, not noticing that she has been charging both of her palms with energy. Taki: Messatsu! She slams both palms into the ground as Mileena is in point-blank proximity. Outside the temple in the courtyard, debris from the roof can be seen falling downward. Up on the roof, Mileena is knocked through it and lands on her two feet. Taki leaps onto the roof through the hole and meets Mileena by performing a downward slash with her blade. Mileena rolls to avoid this, then leaps at the landing Taki’s back, grabbing onto her with her legs. She then uses her might to flip, sending Taki off her feet, then slipping out of Mileena’s grip downward towards the ground. Mileena walks slowly off of the roof and lands, then sees Taki on her feet, having likely repositioning herself mid-fall. Taki: It’s useless! Mileena then leaps low to grab onto Taki’s legs. Taki: Don't even try! She quickly brings one of her magic-charged hand down on Mileena’s head, knocking her head-first to the ground. Taki then repeats with her other hand, striking the ground near where Mileena lied, knocking her back. She leaps at Mileena once more, poised to strike. Mileena rolls to avoid the imminent attack, but Taki had actually not even done so. Instead, she turned in mid-air and upon landing swings her blade as Mileena attempts to stand. She strikes Mileena’s leg, but despite the wound, Mileena is quick to throw her sai at Taki. She does not attempt to step out of the way of the sai as they near her, but instead suddenly disappears. Mileena then saw Taki emerge from in front of her, having charged her magic around her blade into a fire-like power. Taki struck Mileena with a fiery uppercut-like slash, knocking Mileena to the ground. Taki walked over towards Mileena, then placed her blades into her sheath, intending to end the confrontation right there with a final warning. Taki: Disappear! Mileena gets up, grinning from underneath her mask, as Taki waits to see what she does, anticipating an attack. Mileena: It will be my pleasure. Mileena leaps into the air and Taki, suspecting something amiss, leaps after her. Taki: No escape! Before Taki can reach her, Mileena throws her sai through the hole in the roof. She then disappears, leaving Taki to realize that she is now somewhere in the temple. Taki: You've got to be kidding... Taki wandered into the temple slowly, looking for her adversary while staying on her guard. Mileena: I will show you how I play. Taki could hear Mileena, but couldn’t seem to find her current location. She continued walking through, reaching the center of the room. Mileena: Afraid, Earthrealmer? Taki turned around and only saw what looked like a figment of Mileena. Mileena: You don’t impress me for a minute. Taki turned once more, only seeing a small glimmer of her. Mileena: I eat little girls like you. Once more, Taki could not seem to find Mileena. Mileena: My blades will drink your blood. Two sai flew towards Taki and struck: one piercing and removing her left shoulder guard, the other striking her right side. Mileena: Your blood must taste so sweet. Two more sai, which Taki managed to evade this time. Mileena: Come closer. Taki knocked away two incoming sai, then headed in the direction that she heard it. Mileena: I will show you what I can do. Taki looked around in all directions, nearly having her exact position. Mileena: You will remember me. Taki could hear that from behind her and swung her blades, but Mileena was gone. From above, Mileena emerged with a downward kick and struck Taki’s back, knocking her to the ground. As Taki turned herself around, Mileena leaped up once more and threw her sais at the ground Taki. Taki rolled forward at Mileena, avoiding both sai and guaranteed to strike at the downward-falling Mileena. However, she had disappeared before the blow could be delivered. As Taki landed, Mileena emerged from behind her and swung both blades in an x-shape, slashing at Taki’s back. Taki turned around and swung at Mileena, which she managed to avoid. Mileena: Touchy, aren’t we? As Taki prepared for another swing, Mileena threw one of her sai at the ceiling. The second swing came and Mileena vanished, but then reappeared above Taki holding onto her sai. She kicked Taki in the face with both of her feet, knocking her against a wall, then lept downward from the ceiling and ran towards her. She struck at Taki with her palms, but Taki managed to block them effectively before managing to grab Mileena’s neck with her leg mid-strike. She then drew Mekki-Maru. Taki: Die! She swung it downward towards Mileena’s neck, but Mileena had moved her head in time and instead, her mouth had met the blade. Taki witnessed Mileena’s mask tearing from her blade, then seeing her blade caught by a mouth filled with fangs. Mileena spit it away and Taki quickly let go. Not wanting to give her opponent the chance to escape or counter-attack, she lept at Mileena for a downward slash, but Mileena halted it with both sai. She then quickly moved the three blades aside, then headbutt Taki, sending her back and leaving her dazed. Mileena lept towards Taki while removing her tattered mask and unveiling her mouth, stretched open and her fangs ready to bite, but Taki herself disappeared. As Mileena landed, she looked up and was struck from above by a kick. More infuriated than stunned, Mileena immediately swung her sai eratically at Taki, who managed to avoid the swings before sidestepping a stab. Taki goes for multiple stabs with Rekki-Maru, but Mileena manages to block the blows before managing to grip the blade with both sai. She thrusts then away from Taki, sending Rekki-Maru farther into the temple. Taki performs a sweep, catching Mileena off-guard, then goes for palm strikes, which Mileena counters. Mileena quickly counters with her own, turning her opponent’s strength against her with her precise strikes. Seeing her opponent feeling the effect of her blows, she draws her sai and goes for a finishing stab, but Taki grabs them in mid-draw and throws Mileena to the ground. Mileena manages to trip Taki the moment she strikes the ground, grounding Taki as well. Mileena crawls across the ground with her sai drawn, going for stabs against her opponent. Taki moves to avoid them, though Mileena does manage to strike both of Taki’s shin guards. While not piercing Taki’s legs, she still had a means with which to bring Taki to her. Mileena pulls her towards her with Taki unable to turn around, but Taki charged her palm with magic and struck the ground. The small crater gave Taki the means with which to break free, grabbing onto it and pulling herself away, leaving Mileena with only the discarded shin guards. Mileena tears them off her sai and tosses them, then Taki rolls towards her, then stands ready to kick at any moment. Mileena figures it was another ruse to catch her off-guard, and prepares herself for the delayed attack. Taki begins her spin kick, but it ends prematurely when Mileena grabs her foot with one hand, then strikes her head with the other, knocking her down head-first. Mileena: You have become quite the bore. Taki gets back up, to which Mileena throws both sai into the ceiling. As Mileena emerges hanging onto them, Taki decides to quickly counterattack. She leaps toward Mileena, who removes one of the sai, then throws it straight to the ground. As Taki is about to strike Mileena with her palm, she had disappeared from her sight. Mileena emerged on the ground hanging onto the sai, looking over at Taki, who slowly flipped over to see her foe below her. Before Taki could act, Mileena held herself up while gripping the sai and kicked Taki away with both feet. Taki’s landing onto the ground was hard, but Mileena decided not to take any chances and charged towards her. As Taki got up and turned around to face Mileena, she was struck by a powerful kick to the stomach, sending her rolling across the ground. Mileena continued running towards her and before Taki could get up, she kicked her in the side, causing her to roll once more. Afterward, Taki appeared slow to get up and stands on one knee and hand. She sees Rekki-Maru nearby and scrambles to pick it up. Mileena: Bow to Outworld’s true ruler! Taki clenches Rekki-Maru in her hand and then raises it, her retort announcing her refusal to Mileena. Mileena: I see no reason to spare you. You’re unworthy. She throws one of her sai, which Taki rolls to the side to avoid. As soon as Mileena materializes where the sai landed, she throws her other sai, which Taki barely manages to evade in time by ducking, the sai slicing a small clump of hair from her ponytail. Mileena then emerges and begins to stab rapidly with her sais. Mileena: Face the might of Outworld! Throughout, Taki’s guard holds, but Mileena then flies upward with her knee, breaking through and knocking Rekki-Maru from Taki’s hand. Mileena disappears once more and Taki looks around for where she may have gone and what she may do next. Feeling that Mileena was about to strike, Taki ducks and sees Mileena overhead, going for a crippling downward kick. Ready for the likelihood that it wasn’t Mileena’s last, Taki rolls across the ground to evade multiple teleport kicks before emerging behind Mileena and grabbing her. Taki: You're mine! She lifts Mileena, then slams her into the ground on the back of her head. Taki: Stay down! Mileena teleports away, then draws a bottle of some kind and turned it towards her mouth. Mileena: Not while I live! Get used to it. As she reacquired both of her blades, Taki saw that the contents of the bottle were nails, which Mileena drank down. Mileena then threw her two sai, which Taki managed to knock away. By the time she did this, Taki saw Mileena throwing a rapid barrage of sais, which both knew even she couldn’t hope to deflect. Taki rolled out of the way of them and proceeded to run to the side, the many sais sticking to the floor or wall. She eventually came to a dead end and knowing she was forced to turn around back into harms way lept backwards, avoiding the remaining sai. Mileena knew Taki would be vulnerable upon landing and began spitting out the nails she had previously drunk. Taki landed and saw the nails coming, knowing she couldn’t hope to avoid them in time, leaving her no choice but to stand her ground. She drew her two blades and span them in place to stop the nails. She succeeded… Mileena: Was it good for you? Did that hurt? But then felt pain in her legs. While she had successfully prevented them from getting to her upper body, some had managed to strike her legs. Mileena runs toward Taki, catching her in her moment of shock, and leaps toward her. She gripped Taki’s shoulders and wrapped her legs around her back, then opened her mouth. Taki used her left hand to push Mileena’s head to the right, stopping her from biting her face. She continued pushing Mileena’s head back, but eventually Mileena moved closer towards Taki’s neck. Just as she had managed to get a small nibble of skin from Taki’s neck, Taki had used her other hand to draw Mekki-Maru and stabbed Mileena in the side. She lept off Taki and looked over at her wound as Taki placed her left hand over her neck’s wound. Mileena: For that, I will rend your hide! Your head will decorate my throne. Mileena throws one of her sai towards Taki, intending to strike her leg, but it misses as Taki manages to step to the side of it. Mileena teleports to the other side and throws another. Taki barely turns in time to see this and steps to the side once more, the blade landing between her two feet. She takes a step back, but then Mileena emerges before her face-to-face, causing her to fall onto her back. Just then, Mileena’s rage over her wound began to subside and turned into delight over her battered foe looking over at her with true fear. Mileena: The anticipation is killing me. Lovely... delicious... fresh meat. '' Mileena savored the moment and readied her fingers like claws, looking over at her foe, who appeared hopeless. She lept towards Taki, landing between her feet, her arms outstretched for the upcoming cutting. Taki clenched her fist... ...and thrusted her arm towards Mileena’s face. Her fist opened, launching poison darts at Mileena’s face. Mileena, in her rage, still attempted to claw at Taki’s stomach, but Taki rolled backwards with only minor scratches to the back of her legs. On her back and her legs poised to strike, Taki kicked Mileena in the chest, launching her into the air. Taki mustered enough power into her legs to leap after her and managed to grab onto her. She forced Mileena into the ground on the back of her head, then quickly drew both blades and slashed at her neck before leaping off. She saw Mileena getting up and stood back, then channeled her magic. ''Taki: Wicked soul! Prepare to die! Standing to the sides of Taki were two clones of herself she had created. Taki charged at Mileena, striking her with her blades, then her two clones followed and did the same. The three were poised for the final blow. Taki: You've lost! Mileena: Never! She turned towards Taki... Taki: Blades of Vanquishment! ...and opened her mouth, suddenly unleashing a vacuum-like effect from it. Taki was alarmed to see herself suddenly being sucked towards it while it had cancelled out her two copies. She attempted to back away, but found no way of doing so. Taki: No, this can't be! Despite all her efforts, she was eventually was sucked in altogether. Mileena walked over and picked up Shinnok’s amulet for herself, knowing that Taki’s fate was sealed. Mileena: Tasty! K. Suddenly, she felt something striking her from inside and nearly lost her footing. Then she was struck once more, forcing her to stand up against a pillar so as not to fall over. Mileena: How is this possible?! Taki *muffled*: Die! More and more blows struck her, causing her to begin to bleed from her mouth and see a small scar on her stomach that began expanding in greater amounts. Inside Mileena, Taki drew both her blades and channeled both of their energies to their fullest. Taki: Demon... begone! She strikes them into Mileena’s innards, causing a huge shockwave of magical power. Outside, Mileena lets out one final scream before exploding. Taki emerged, drenched in Mileena’s blood along with the pillar behind her as a comical amount of ribcages and bones flew across the temple. Taki: The evil has been vanquished. Taki sheathes her blades. Taki: Now, it is over. K.O.! Taki, with both of Mileena’s sai at her feet, looks up at something falling towards the ground: Mileena’s skull. Taki throws the sai into the air and kicks both towards it, lodging the sai and the skull into a pillar, with the sai aimed at the skull’s eyes. Afterward, Taki teleports out of sight as Mileena’s skull’s jaw breaks off. Results Boomstick: Someone’s gonna need their suit cleaned and a bubble bath… both of which I’m totally available for. Wiz: *groans* This was actually a fairly even match. Their teleports and special moves could counter one another blow-for-blow and the two of them were certainly tough enough to survive a majority of each other’s attacks. Boomstick: And if you’re wondering how most of those finishers didn’t seem to work, it’s kind of a given that your super murder move works best when your foe’s, you know, dazed and pretty much already beaten. Wiz: But two of the biggest factors were Taki’s dual short swords, whose enchanted power far outmatched Mileena’s sai, as well as her magical prowess, which she excelled in for not only speed and agility, but also destructive force. Boomstick: Mekki-Maru’s in particular is insane. You know what happened when another guy claimed it from Taki and undid its seal? It blew off his freakin’ arm! Wiz: Taki is also one of the few Soul Calibur characters to be able to utilize shards of Soul Edge without being affected and possessed by it, a testament to her mastery, discipline, and willpower. In turn, this made it very difficult for Mileena’s magic to seriously drain or harm her. Boomstick: Mileena is an exceptional fighter, assassin, and enforcer, but where she has been unable to defeat Kitana, as well as most of Earthrealm’s warriors solo, Taki has held her own against some pretty supernatural foes... and lived to tell the tale. Wiz: And while Mileena is skilled in speed and agility, Taki matched both attributes and exceeded her in power and magic, which ultimately turned the scale in the Fu-Ma ninja’s favor. Boomstick: Looks like Taki had herself a bloodbath. Wiz: The winner is Taki. Who would you be rooting for? Taki Mileena How many stars would you rate Taki vs. Mileena? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Soulcalibur' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015